I'm Going Home
by Noel Fair
Summary: Ele saiu da vila para não mais voltar, mas a falta dela fez este decidir voltar para casa. OneShot Ino/Shika


**Olá.**

**A menina das OneShots voltou x3**

**Desta vez trago algo bastante diferente do que costumo fazer, é um casal completamente novo para mim, por isso espero que esteja suficientemente bom.**

**Espero que gostem =)**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_**I'm Going Home**_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

I'm staring out into the night,

Trying to hide the pain.

Ele vagueava pela noite, pensava nela. Ele sempre fora de admirar as nuvens e o céu azul em Konoha, mas o céu azul lembrava os olhos dela, então ele começou a preferir a noite, a lua. Longe de casa, longe da família e dos amigos. Decidira fazer as malas e sair de Konoha, sair de perto dela. A sua mãe como sempre zangou-se, gritou, mas ele não fez caso. Pegou nas coisas e pediu para nunca o procurarem. A vida dele havia de mudar, ele lidaria com a dor de não a poder ter, ela tinha outro, e mesmo que não conseguisse, esconderia a dor que sentia de todos e viveria longe dela e do maldito que ela tinha escolhido.

Partira…

I'm going to the place where love

And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.

And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain

Mas agora, ele queria voltar. Sentia falta daqueles olhos, do cabelo loiro macio e sedoso dela, da voz estridente quando ela falava, quando chamava por aquele apelido denominado como fofo por ela, quando ela o chamava por Shika o seu mundo caia, o seu chão fugia de seus pés.

Era sempre o mesmo, aquela sensação boa que só tinha perto dela, aquele amor que ela lhe dava mesmo que sem se aperceber, um simples sorriso, uma simples palavra…

Lembrava-se do que faziam desde pequenos, comer gelados, mandar bolas de neve um ao outro, claro que ela começava, ele só achava problemático não responder com uma bola maior que a dela. Quando a via em perigo nas missões os seus instintos falhavam e a única coisa que via à frente era Ino.

A dor cada vez se alastrava mais no seu peito. Precisava vê-la.

I'm going home,

Back to the place where I belong,

And where your love has always been enough for me.

Voltaria.

Lutaria por ela. Aquele homem não podia roubar-lhe o coração da sua Ino. Sua, Sua… Quando eram pequenos ela havia dito que um dia eles iam ser inseparáveis, que acabariam juntos e seriam felizes para sempre como nos contos de encantar, mas ele como sempre dissera-lhe que ela era problemática de mais e que isso nunca iria acontecer. Agora desejava isso com todas as suas forças. Queria a Ino, queria poder tocar naquela pele macia, branca e sem uma imperfeição. Ino era perfeita aos olhos de Shikamaru. Ele pertencia a ela, ela dava-lhe o que precisava. Gaara nunca tinha tempo para a sua princesa, como Kage de Suna tinha de constantemente estar em viajem e Ino, certamente, não merecia tal.

I'm not running from.

No, I think you got me all wrong.

I don't regret this life I chose for me.

Ele não se arrependia de ter saído de Konoha. Não fugira, apenas saiu numa busca de auto-conhecimento de si próprio, do seu interior. E acabara por encontrar-se.

But these places and these faces are getting old

So I'm going home.

Well I'm going home.

E agora tudo o que ele conhecera ali na vila Oculta do som lhe parecia velho, cada lugar, cada cara. Ele precisava de ir para casa. Precisava de saber se ela, nos 2 anos que esteve fora, não casara com Gaara, se havia esperado por ele. Ino era burra às vezes, mas a carta que lhe deixara certamente não a faria cometer uma loucura sem pensar 2 vezes.

Certamente iria para casa.

The miles are getting longer, it seems,

The closer I get to you.

Olhava o caminho recordando-se de cada missão que tinham feito, lembrando-se quando na morte de Asuma ele tinha a abraçado naquele caminho, ela devastada como ele, mas tremula pela chuva que apanhara, doente, tanto emocionalmente como fisicamente. Suspirou ao pensar que parecia que cada vez estava mais longe de casa, parecia que para chegar a ela precisava de percorrer o mundo, mas ele chegaria até ela.

I've not always been the best man or friend for you.

But your love remains true.

Passava por uma ponte.

Parara para relembrar como as discussões que sempre tinham eram longas e eles acabavam ainda mais magoados. O motivo era quase sempre o mesmo, o amor absurdo da Yamanaka pelo Uchiha. Ela nunca percebia que ele nunca olharia para ela, ao inicio tinha medo que ele a escolhesse em vez da Haruno, mas acabara por entender que Sasuke tinha mais que fazer do que olhar para Sakura ou Ino. Nunca foi um bom amigo para ela, sempre a chamava de problemática e discutia sem nunca lhe dar razão, sempre a fazendo chorar com as suas palavras duras, claro que a seguir a dormência na sua cara era evidente, mas ele não se importava.

And I don't know why.

You always seem to give me another try.

No dia seguinte às discussões ela sempre o perdoava, ela sempre lhe dizia que ele era o seu melhor amigo e que isso nunca ia mudar. Infelizmente, ele nunca retribuíra, e ela nunca soubera o quanto ela representava para ele. Mas ela parecia não se importar.

Cada vez que a olhava, ela respondia com um sorriso, um sorriso que só dava para ele, era exclusivo.

So I'm going home,

Back to the place where I belong,

And where your love has always been enough for me.

Continuou a andar, demasiadas recordações passavam-lhe pela cabeça ate que chegara à porta da casa dela. Olhava o belo jardim, onde brincavam em pequenos, mas desta vez estava descuidado, flores murchas, as paredes pareciam precisar de uma boa pintura.

Temeu, temeu por ela, e por si próprio.

I'm not running from.

No, I think you got me all wrong.

Passou pelos portões sem pensar em mais nada, queria vê-la.

Bateu à porta e esperou.

Ela abriu.

- Ino… - Ele admirava-a.

Algo parecia errado, os cabelos antes loiros e sedosos sempre presos estavam agora soltos mas sem o brilho habitual. As roupas sempre coloridas foram trocadas por umas de cor pretas.

- Shika! – Abraço-o e começou a chorar, ali mesmo à porta de casa.

I don't regret this life I chose for me.

But these places and these faces are getting old.

Abraçou-a sem pensar duas vezes.

- Que aconteceu?

- Meu pai, Shika. O meu pai morreu numa missão.

- O Gaara?

- Acabamos pouco depois de teres partido. – Abraça-o mais forte. – Estou só Shika, já não me resta ninguém…

- Tens-me a mim agora.

Ele arrastou-a para casa, fechando a porta atrás de si. Voltou a abraça-la, desta vez fez-lhe festas no cabelo enquanto esperava ela se acalmar.

Be careful what you wish for,

'Cause you just might get it all.

You just might get it all,

And then some you don't want.

- Desejei ter-te, estar contigo Shikamaru, ter o meu pai para me levar ao altar quando estivesse-mos juntos e tu me pedisses em casamento. Mas agora não vou poder ter nada disso, todos os meus sonhos foram destruídos. – Afastou-se dele e ficou de costas para o mesmo.

Ele olhou-a, sentiu-se ainda mais culpado. Desejou tanta coisa, e agora que a tinha, a inocência dela havia sido corrompida, os seus sonhos de criança foram levados pelo vento para longe e ele não era nada ali.

- Ino…

- Não. Tu disseste na carta que não ias demorar. Terminei com o Gaara, esperei-te por 2 anos. Perdi o meu pai e tu não estavas cá, não estavas comigo. – olha-o. – Que sou eu para ti afinal?

Be careful what you wish for,

'Cause you just might get it all.

You just might get it all, yeah.

Ele fitou o chão. Ele era o culpado, ele devia ter ficado, mas mesmo assim, não se arrependia de ter partido.

- És a pessoa que amo. – olhou-a com receio.

- Sou? Então porque não voltas-te logo? Porquê dois anos?

- Ino, nestes dois anos eu conseguir perceber o quanto tu és importante para mim, o quanto eu fui rude contigo na nossa infância, quando te culpei pela morte do Asuma, como fui um parvo em não dizer que te amava, em não te apoiar, em não te dizeres que és a minha problemática. Perdoa-me…

Oh, well I'm going home,

Back to the place where I belong,

And where your love has always been enough for me.

Ino não esperou. Abraço-o e esperou. Ela já havia esperado por ele uma vez, se precisasse esperaria de novo. Ele era a sua vida.

- Não é preciso dizeres mais nada. Ficas comigo?

- Sempre.

Então o beijo aconteceu. Um beijo calmo, que continha o desejo de uma vida inteira, uma vida de espera naquele beijo.

I'm not running from.

No, I think you got me all wrong.

I don't regret this life I chose for me.

Shikamaru nunca fora de ficar preso a uma pessoa, mas se essa pessoa fosse Ino, ele não ia fugir. Ele não se arrependeu da vida que escolheu. Nunca o faria enquanto Ino permanecesse a seu lado. Chouji havia ficado contente, principalmente quando Shikamaru o chamou para ajudar com as mudanças.

Viveria com Ino para sempre, e desta vez, a sua mão não lhe gritou, beijou-lhe o rosto e desejou-lhe sorte. Já o pai fez troça dele por este sempre dizer que a ultima mulher no mundo com quem ficaria era Ino.

But these places and these faces are getting old.

I said these places and these faces are getting old.

So I'm going home.

Ino era problemática, Ino podia ser tudo, mas Ino e a sua vida, a sua casa.

Agora podia dizer…

Estava em casa.

I'm going home.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Então, muito mau?**

**Espero as vossas críticas elogios e o que me quiserem dar =)**

**Cantor: Chris Daughtry**

**Música: I'm Going Home**

**Beijos,**

**Aly V.**


End file.
